Quarry
Quarry is the second Zombies map that is part of the "A Better Tomorrow" saga. It takes place at a quarry that would soon become a Unit 14 excavation site in the future. Overview Quarry takes place at the Mountain Pass Mine located in Eastern California. Much of the map is wide open, with long range combat being the ideal type of combat in this map. Much of the weapons were leaked into the timeline via the rift, as well as more Element X samples. Vehicles also return, with several drivable jeeps found around the map for the player to interact with. Out of all the previous maps in both the Reformed History saga and A Better Tomorrow saga, Quarry is the largest map ever created. The four characters from Los Shadows return as the four playable characters. Story After emerging from the wreck of the Harrier acquired from the previous episode, the four find themselves roughly thirty years into the future, which was caused by them traveling to another timeline via the rift. Fighting off the zombie hordes once more, the four eventually make a startling discovery within the depths of the quarry. After finding the Summoning Key, which was mentioned by Roach in one of his previous audio logs, the four discover an ancient tomb, which contained a hidden message written on the walls of the tomb. The message described an endgame in case of a paradox of great proportions, which involved using the Summoning Key absorbing the rift. However, in order to allow the artifact to do such a power, they would need to acquire a soul of pure evil in order to counter with the Summoning Key's power of light. Knowing off all the sins their mob boss has done, the four decide to capture the soul of their boss. Needing to know where he could be, the four then travel to the crime family's safehouse in search for intel regarding the Mob Boss' location. Weapons * M1911 (starting weapon) - 450 points * AK-47 - 1500 points * Skorpion - 1000 points * Striker - 1750 points * M240 - 2000 points * MM1 Grenade Launcher - 2000 points Achievements/Trophies * The Archaeologist - (35 /Silver Trophy ) In Quarry, obtain the ancient artifact. * Toys! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Quarry, kill five zombies with each weapon featured in the map. * Roadkill - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Quarry, run over twenty zombies with a jeep. * Joyrider - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Quarry, ride in a jeep for over fifteen minutes in a single match. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The ancient artifact must be located and extracted from the site. Songs * Hill 3234 by Sabaton can be activated by killing ten zombies by running them over with a jeep. Audio Logs * Several audio logs from a Unit 14 soldier can be found around the map, detailing Unit 14's work at the quarry and their main goal. Gallery Quarry Map Selection with Checkmark.png|The map selection icon with a checkmark. Navigation Category:A Better Tomorrow